Un Canadien en Amérique
by mlle-houson
Summary: Il lui avait promit de veiller sur lui mais jamais House n'aurait cru qu'il le prendrait définitivement sous son aile ni même que ses problèmes pouvaient être aussi graves. Slash,fiction avec sujets sensibles.Très très léger spoiler saison 6.


**Un Canadien en Amérique.**

_**Titre: **_Un Canadien en Amérique.

_**Auteur:**_ Mlle Houson.

_**Slash: **_House/Wilson mais pas établi comme d'hab avec moi x).

_**Disclamer: **_Et comme d'habitude rien est à moi tout pour les autres.

_**Situation dans le temps: **_1991. Wilson a 19 ans et House 32.

_**Un p'tit résumé: **_Il lui avait demandé de le surveiller. Mais jamais House n'aurait pensé qu'il finirait par le prendre définitivement sous son aile. Tout comme il n'avait jamais imaginé que ses problèmes pouvaient être aussi graves.

_**Genre: **_Violences,rating M pour plusieurs choses, drame. Anorexie aussi.

_**Avertissement!**_ Cette fiction contient de nombreuses scènes choquantes: viols,prostitution...

Je vous aurait prévenu.

Et en plus je torture Wilson. Ça va pas être de la rigolade!

Peut aussi contenir un spoiler sur la saison 6 pour la date du premier divorce de Wilson (1991) et pour le nom de sa femme de l'époque.

En dehors de ça j'ai tout inventé et j'ai fait des recherches sur Wilson: il semble avoir fait un premier cycle à l'université McGill à Montréal,Canada.

Mais après j'arrange les choses à ma sauce.

**Aéroport de Montréal, Canada, vol 717 en direction de Philadelphie, États-Unis.**

_21 juin 1991._

Le jeune garçon respira une dernière fois l'air froid et glacé de son pays, de sa ville.

Il partait pour de bon. Il regarda la grande horloge qui ornait le mur de l'aéroport : 17h52.

Bientôt il serait aux États-Unis. Oui. Il quittait sa famille, ses amis, les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées et qui avaient eu d'une manière ou d'une autre influencé sur sa vie et contribué à sa décision de s'expatrier.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent avec une expression triste et mélancolique collée sur son visage.

**Contrôleuse:** Carte d'identité s'il vous plait.

…**: **Oui.

Sa carte d'identité disait qu'il était de sexe masculin (merci mais on s'en doutait), qu'il était né le 18 octobre 1972 (il en avait donc 18 ans et demi) qu'il mesurait 1m82.

Son nom de famille était Wilson et son prénom James.

Il prit place à son siège désigné et regarda par le hublot.

Il repensa à ses parents. Sa mère, Esther ,une femme superbe qui avait eu trois fils était la personne en qui il avait eu le plus confiance...

Pourtant tout s'était peu à peu détruit.

Son père...Il avait toujours été plus proche de son frère aîné Jacob qui a 6 ans de plus que lui mais ils s'entendaient bien quand même.

Enfin jusqu'à ce jour.

Son frère justement ou plutôt SES frères.

L'aîné donc, Jacob était le grand frère type: à la fois protecteur et chiant.

Il faisait toujours attention à « Jaimie » comme il aimait à l'appeler.

Il avait été l'un des seuls à le soutenir. Pendant cette épreuve il n'avait de cesse de lui téléphoner et de lui demander comment il allait, de l'inviter à venir manger chez lui.

James allait le regretter pour sûr. Il était tellement gentil.

Son autre frère aussi allait lui manquer. Il ne partait d'ailleurs pas tranquille.

Qu'est-ce-que Danny allait devenir tout seul ?

Son petit frère Daniel qui était si fragile...Surtout depuis qu'on lui avait découvert une maladie mentale : Danny était schizophrène.

Il entendait des voix, qui lui disaient de faire des choses le plus souvent mal comme se mutiler ou même tenter de se suicider.

Plus de personne ne s'occupait de lui. Sa mère le fuyait elle avait peur.

Peur de voir qu'au moins un de ses enfants n'est pas « normal ».

Son père aussi l'ignorait. Il le voyait comme l'échec de la famille. Il avait de la haine à son égard.

Jamais il n'avait regardé l'un de ses fils avec un tel dégoût dans ses yeux même James après _l'épreuve_.

James était le seul à lui avoir toujours accordé de l'attention. Danny l'adorait.

Quand James était parti, il était devenu fou au point d'obliger ses parents à l'interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Il y était toujours d'ailleurs. James était venu lui dire qu'il partait loin.

Il se souvint de la conversation qui eut lieu ce jour là avec son petit frère.

_Flash back, hôpital psychiatrique de Montréal, le 06 juin 1991._

L'adolescent de 16 ans était recroquevillé sur son lit. Il releva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se mit assit et ses yeux brillèrent quand ils virent la personne qui accompagné l'infirmier.

Son frère. Son grand frère James. Ils n'avaient que deux ans d'écart contrairement à son autre frère Jacob qui avait presque 10 ans de plus que lui.

L'infirmier les laissa seuls, entre frères mais il sembla à Danny qu'il était resté derrière la porte, comme guettant le moindre mouvement suspect de la part de son jeune malade.

**James:** Bonjour Danny. Comment tu vas ?

**Danny:** Bien. Pourquoi t'es venu ? Ça faisait longtemps.

La culpabilité s'empara de l'étudiant en première année. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pu lui rendre visite depuis tellement de temps...

Il faut dire qu'il avait dû s'occuper de nombreuses autre choses.

Et là ils ne se reverraient probablement plus jamais.

Il prit une grande inspiration et déclara:

**James: **Danny..Je vais partir. Je vais aller aux États-Unis. A Philadelphie. On ne pourra plus se voir.

Mais saches que je ne t'oublierais pas. Danny je serais toujours ton grand frère, je t'aimerais toujours mais

**Danny: **NON! Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que tu vas m'oublier comme Jacob, maman et papa l'ont fait avant toi! Je te déteste!

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Danny se jeta sur son frère. Il voulait le cogner encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il regrette ses paroles.

Mais heureusement pour James, l'infirmier arriva vite et attrapa son jeune patient pour lui administrer un calmant.

Ensuite il fit sortir le jeune garçon.

**Infirmier: **Écoutes...Surtout ne crois pas que c'est de ta faute. Sa schizophrénie a empirée dernièrement.

Il est plus replié sur lui-même. Il ne parle que très peu à son psychologue.

Mais le fait que tu partes...

**James: **Ça ne va pas arranger je sais.

**Infirmier: **Il s'habituera. Nous ferons en sorte de le sortir de sa coquille. Nous te donnerons de ses nouvelles régulièrement.

**James: **Je pourrais lui téléphoner ?

**Infirmier: **Oui. Si tu veux.

**James: **Merci.

Ils se dirent en revoir et en se retournant une dernière fois le beau brun ne se douta pas une seule seconde que suite à une dispute justement au téléphone des années plus tard, il ne reparla plus jamais à son jeune frère, qui ne deviendra alors plus qu'un simple inconnu pour lui.

_Fin du flash back._

Il repensa également au désespoir de son frère aîné quand il lui dit qu'il partait seul dans un autre pays.

Il avait vainement essayé de le convaincre de rester ici au Canada mais rien avait pu le retenir.

Le discours de Jacob lui revint à la figure comme un boomerang.

_Flash back, appartement de Jacob Wilson le 10 juin 1991._

L'annonce de son départ imminent vers un autre pays, une autre culture avait fait son « petit » effet dans sa famille.

James l'avait tout d'abord dit à son frère cadet Danny et maintenant il venait de l'annoncé à Jacob.

**Jacob: **Attends une minute James...Tu viens chez moi pour me dire que tu te casses de ce pays ?

**James: **Oui. J'en ai marre du Canada il me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et de récents.

**Jacob: **Je sais Jaimie mais..Tu peux pas partir. Je peux t'aider à passer le cap, à reprendre confiance en toi petit frère.

**James: **Non Jacob. La seule chose que tu puisse faire pour moi c'est me laisser partir.

**Jacob: **Tu penses que c'est la bonne solution hein ? Tu fuis James rien d'autre! Ce n'est pas la bonne solution que de t'expatrier pour oublier ton chagrin!

**James: **Écoutes Jacob je veux prendre un maximum de recul par rapport à tout ce que j'ai vécu dernièrement...Je veux m'éloigner des parents. Ils ont dépassés les bornes.

Je vais continuer mes études de médecine je me suis trouvé une nouvelle université à Philadelphie je vais étudier à l'université de Pennsylvanie. Je ne peux pas avoir de chambre sur le campus je vais devoir prendre un appartement. Et Sam a prévu de me rejoindre après.

**Jacob: **Je croyais que ça n'allait plus entre Sam et toi.

**James: **On a décidé de se donner une dernière chance.

**Jacob: **James ne soit pas naïf, tu vas souffrir encore plus.

**James: **Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais souffrir encore plus que ce que j'ai déjà souffert.

Sur ce, il partit sans laisser le temps à son frère de réagir.

_Fin du flash back._

Sam...Celle qui hantait ses nuits. Ou plutôt celle qui avait hantées ses nuits.

Il est vrai que plus rien n'aller entre eux. Juste après l'épreuve ils ne se parlaient plus. Puis ils ne cessaient de se disputer.

Elle était partie de leur appartement. La femme qui avait été autrefois sa petite amie et qui était désormais sa femme était retournée chez ses parents.

Ils étaient très jeunes quand même. Lui n'avait que 18 ans et elle 19 quand ils se sont mariés.

On aurait jamais dû mais on avait pas le choix, se disait-il.

Il lui avait téléphoner il y a quelque jours. Il lui avait dit qu'il partait aux États-Unis à Philadelphie.

Le jeune garçon lui avait proposé de le rejoindre. Elle avait dit oui. Que c'était une bonne idée.

Qu'ils pourraient peut-être se reconstruire loin de leurs proches. Elle devait le rejoindre le 20 août.

Avant James avait décidé d'aller à une conférence à la Nouvelle-Orléans sur la radiologie.

Si seulement il avait su qu'avant de rejoindre la Nouvelle-Orléans il aurait fait la pire connerie de sa vie...Et si seulement il avait su que tout commencera lors de cette conférence.

Le malheur et la rencontre inopinée (ou presque) entre lui et la seule personne en qui il aura désormais confiance.

Tu vas en vivre des choses en Amérique mon cher James. Une chose est sûr ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

_Okay je sais que House apparaît pas encore mais il sera bientôt là ^^. _

_Il y aura pas mal de falshs backs et vous comprendrez quelle est la bêtise que Wilson a fait._

_Pour le spoiler c'est le nom de la première ex femme de Wiwi Samantha Carr et la date de leur divorce (leur mariage c'est fait de 1990 à 1991). J'espère que ça n'aura gêné personne :$._

_Pour Partenaire particulier je vais la continuer mais j'avoue que là en ce moment c'est pas encourageant j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout x)._

_Ça prend pas longtemps de laisser une tite review et ça me fait toujours très plaisir et en plus maintenant je sais comment on peut répondre (mais m'en souviens plus)._

_Mais j'espère que j'écris pas dans le vide non plus ^^._


End file.
